


life's about to get good

by transvav



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Kings AU, M/M, Soulmates, a fun thing to d o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvav/pseuds/transvav
Summary: Gavin flees his home kingdom with Burnie to the island where Geoff resides with a familiar face or two.





	life's about to get good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meganna2525](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganna2525/gifts).



> :3c

Gavin tucked himself further into his scarf, keeping his cloak pulled close against the harsh winds of the sea. The boat rocked precariously on the waves but the man at the helm‒ _Matt_ , his mind supplied, _captain of Ramsey’s navy‒_ smiled kindly towards him when he threw a nervous glance towards him at the crash of the water.

“Not long now,” the captain said. “See that monolith on the horizon? That’s it.”

Gavin smiled to himself.

Ramsey’s kingdom was isolated and rural‒ Burnie had once called it both an achievement (hence the name) and a mistake. The full kingdom spanned a cluster of islands a few days off the coast of the mainland, but Ramsey and his closest court members lived on the largest island together.

Gavin had basically been forced to go.

The message of the revolt had reached them three days before the revolt itself had. Burnie had approached Gavin with a bag, a cloak, and a letter, begging him to run. “To Geoff,” the king had said. “He’ll know to keep you safe.”

The boat lurched as it hit the shoreline, and Gavin stumbled. Someone grabbed his covered arm and steadied him with hyena laughter. “Still clumsy as ever, buddy.”

Gavin smiled sheepishly up at Geoff before being pulled into a hug. He grasped tightly at the fabric, breathing in familiar scents‒ before, when he was young, Geoff had once smelled of alcohol, but he’d dropped the stuff later on just before he’d left and begun smelling more like fire smoke and the special residue they used to preserve paper used in older books.

“I missed you,” Gavin said, feeling a bit childish, but he felt Geoff rub slightly at his back and knew it was fine.

“I missed you too, kiddo,” the older man said, pulling back and gripping his shoulders tightly. He smiled widely and pulled him around, slinging an arm over his shoulder and guiding him down onto the dock. “Now come meet the others.”

Geoff took him down to the beach and took Burnie’s letter from his hands, reading while guiding Gavin slowly into the city’s center. Gavin looked around, taking in the haphazardly made houses and the sky-breaching tower, quietly wondering what the view would be like at the top. Someone shouted in the distance, making birds appear like a cloud from the forest. Gavin watched as a few people came out from the treeline, dressed freely in varying outfits and colors. The man that came out of the mining house had Gavin smiling as he recognized another person here.

“Hello, Gavin!” Jack said, catching everyone’s attention as he came forward to embrace Gavin as well. His warmth was comforting in the same as Geoff’s, or Burnie’s‒ not only was he Geoff’s closest advisor, he had been Gavin’s nanny, so to speak, on days when the kings had been in meetings.

He was also Geoff’s soulmate.

“Boys,” Geoff said as Jack pulled away. The other three men came closer and Gavin adjusted his scarf slightly. “This is Gavin. He’s visiting from Burnie’s kingdom, for a bit, so be fucking nice. Or don’t, I don’t care.”

“Geoff!” Gavin cried, shoving towards the man, who only laughed.

“Seriously, though, don’t break the kid. Burnie picks favorites.”

Everyone laughed as Gavin pulled his scarf up around his head, flushed.

“I’m Michael,” said one, holding hands with open-shirted man. “This is Jeremy.”

“New soulmates,” Jack said. “Jeremy isn’t old enough, yet, but Michael is by a year.”

“How did you...?” Gavin asked, glancing towards where Jeremy should have had gloves on, but Michael laughed.

“He never fucking wears a shirt! It’s almost _impossible_ to avoid skin contact with this fuck. A good thing, though,” Michael smiled, nudging shoulders with Jeremy, who laughed too.

“Oh, yeah,” Geoff remembered. “Gav, aren’t you twenty five now? Have you...” He seemed to only just notice the gloves on Gavin’s hand, and the boy shrugged.

“Not yet. A few months out.” Geoff nodded, and turned to the third man.

“I’m Ryan,” he said, and Gavin noted as he held out his hand, there was a scar running down the middle of it. It was familiar, like something from when he was young‒

“Oh my god,” he recalled. “Oh, my bloody god‒ _Ryan_ , it’s you‒”

Gavin jumped forward and hugged him as his childhood friend laughed. Ryan hadn’t been a prince, not like him. Rather, he’d been the son of one of the cooks, and had always snuck into the halls to mess with Gavin when they were young. Ryan was older than him by a few years but had always been there to entertain him when Jack was busy. It was nice to see him again‒ when Gavin had reached about fifteen, Ryan had disappeared after coming of age and setting out on his own. They’d always been close, and it had been devastating to Gavin when Ryan had simply left.

“It’s good to see you,” Gavin said into Ryan’s chest, and the older man laughed.

“And you.”

 

As it turned out, the revolt was coming for the islands too, but Geoff hadn’t heard yet. In fact, he didn’t find out until they were on his land a few months into Gavin’s stay.

It was, coincidentally, the day after Gavin’s birthday.

He woke up with the feeling of _wrongwrongwrong_ resounding in his chest and mind. The sounds of battle and pounding on his door reached him afterwards.

Ryan was in the doorway, a battle raging behind him on the square, a few more faces from Geoff’s guard on the courtyard. “Geoff told me to give you this,” he said, holding out a decorated rapier in front of him to Gavin. “But I don’t know why‒”

Gavin took it by the handle and tested its weight. “To fight, you daft idiot,” he told Ryan, who spluttered. “Why else would he have you give me my sword?”

“ _Your_ sword?” Ryan blinked, watching as Gavin moved to grab a shirt. “It’s got the crest of the heir to Burnie’s kingdom on it, it can’t be your...”

He trailed off as Gavin grinned sharply up towards him, the grip on the rapier tightening. He hadn’t know Gavin was the prince, back then‒ only thought he was another son of one of the maids, or a messenger for one of the guards. Burnie had implored him not to tell Ryan, despite wanting to. A secret prince had to be secret, after all, to everyone.

“Oh,” Ryan said weakly, flushing slightly as he realized he’d spent years of his childhood playing with the next heir to one of the biggest kingdoms. “Yeah, okay.”

 

Gavin was locked in a thieve’s fight with one of the last remaining members from the revolt, everyone else either locked in battle or tending to wounded. The woman was using a rapier as well, but clearly hadn’t used one before‒ in their fight, so far, she’d gotten more quick strikes in than he had as she waved the sword wildly around.

Gavin stepped back slightly to regain his breath, and she followed hesitantly, their blades crossed between them. He pressed a hand to his side, hissing slightly, before he took a deep breath, pulling back, and feinting a thrust towards her right side. In a panic, she made to block the hit, but he was quick enough to graze her left hip before pulling back to parry to thrust she made when she’d realized. She hissed, frustrated, and was distracted enough to let Gavin get in another hit.

Annoyed, the woman decided to play dirty, and kicked up a cloud of dirt towards Gavin before sweeping him off his feet. He yelped as he fell, and the others did too in the distance‒ the woman kicked his dropped rapier away before lifting her own to his neck.

She was stabbed through the chest.

As her body fell off to the side, Ryan stood above her, panting heavily, throwing his own sword to the ground beside Gavin before bending down and reaching out his hand. “C’mon, then,” he laughed. “Up you get!”

Gavin smiled and grasped his hand.

Both their breaths caught as a warmth spread through them‒ in Ryan’s blue eyes, Gavin swore he could see fireworks ignite. His own heart seemed to beat loudly in his chest, a gentle rhythm that made him sway slightly as Ryan pulled him to his feet. “There you are,” he smiled. “I was hoping...”

“Yeah,” Gavin breathed. “Me too. You’re _lovely,_ I couldn’t imagine anyone else, really. Even when we were younger...”

Ryan smiled, still grasping Gavin’s hand in his own. “Me too.”

Geoff approached the both of them. He glanced between them, towards their hands, and then he nodded. “Yeah, that figures,” he mumbled. “I’m happy for you both, but can we continue with the other, more pressing shit?”

Ryan reluctantly tugged his hand away, instead settling his forehead against Gavin’s and whispering a soft _later_ before picking his sword back up and going back into the fight. Gavin smiled as Jack tugged him away towards the side of Geoff’s house, worrying over the cuts on his body, but Gavin barely felt them sting.

“Yeah,” he whispered to himself, watching as Ryan threw himself into the fight, a new type of fondness blossoming in his chest. “Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://transvav.tumblr.com)  
> check out this sick... gift... :3cc


End file.
